dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pay to Win
Pay to Win (たちはだかる魔王!出番だ悟飯!!, Tachihadakaru Mao! Deban Da Gohan!!) is the seventh episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-sixth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 4, 1994. Its original American air date was October 24, 2001. Summary The episode starts out with Android 18 about to fight with Mr. Satan (who is scared out of his mind) at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Mr. Satan imagines what will happen if he loses to Android 18: Android 18 laughing at him, Videl disowning him, and the entire crowd booing and throwing things at him. He then laughs and says "Watch out, you don't know what you're messing with!" while walking backwards. He then charges at Android 18 with his fists flying, but Android 18 dodges each one. She then puts him in a headlock and says she will throw the match for 20,000,000 Zeni. She lets go but the crowd thinks Mr. Satan kicked her away. Back at Babidi's spaceship, Dabura challenges Goku to a fight but Gohan says it is his turn. Babidi transports them to a mountain area to fight. Gohan reveals he hasn't trained much since the fight with Cell. Gohan and Darbura start fighting and though they are even at first, Dabura soon starts to gain the upper hand. In response, he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 to close the gap in power, though the Demon King also powers up so as to maintain his advantage. However, with both fighters evenly matched once again, Vegeta is unimpressed with Gohan's fighting skills. At the tournament, Mr. Satan throws Android 18 across the ring and she tells him to do his most powerful attack. He performs his Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. She stands there and says "That was your most powerful attack". She then jumps out of the ring and Mr. Satan is declared the winner. Android 18 then says "I will see you tomorrow and get my money and if you don't pay I will kill you". Vegeta explains to Goku that Gohan hasn't trained at all in seven years. Dabura then spits on Gohan's glove, but he takes it off before he is turned to stone. Dabura then creates a sword and attacks Gohan, but Gohan destroys it. Vegeta then starts to argue even more with Goku to let him fight instead of Gohan. Dabura notices the evil in Vegeta's soul and asks Babidi to let them be transported back to the ship. Babidi is displeased but brings them back and Dabura leaves through the door and tells Babidi about Vegeta. Battles *Mr. Satan vs. Android 18 *Gohan vs. Dabura Trivia *Master Roshi parodies how the background changes during scenes of high emotion. Upon realizing that Android 18 will win the fight again Mr. Satan (and thus will win the prize money), Roshi begins to celebrate that he can start charging rent. His celebration is cut short when Yamcha brings up his concerns for Goku and the others, and thus sparking the background change. The camera zooms out and two men are seen holding the background and Roshi the says "Thank you boys, that'll be all for now." Gallery Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z